Conventional cigarette lighters are usually built with a body and a cap hinged to the body. The cap serves to protect the flaming device from contact with other articles when carried in one's pocket, but does not protect the flame from wind when in use.
Some known constructions provide a windshield fixed around the flaming device, but such fixed windshields do not protect the flame from relatively strong wind because of size or height limitations. It can be improved by enlarging the size or height of the fixed windshield; however, this also undesirably enlarges the overall size of the cigarette lighter.
In view of the aforesaid problems, this invention offers a novel construction of cigarette lighter with a flip-out windshield which can be flipped out to protect the flame from relatively strong wind when in use, and folded in to be concealed in the lighter body when not in use without undesirably enlarging the overall size of the cigarette lighter.
Therefore, it is the main object of this invention to provide a cigarette lighter with a flip-out winshield which can, when flipped out in upright position, be used for protecting the flame from wind and also can be folded to be concealed in the lighter body when not in use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cigarette lighter with a flip-out windshield that is also used in place of the cigarette lighter cap.